Verdad o Mentira
by ShirnLucifer
Summary: Que pasaria si una historia de miedo se hiciera realidad. En el mundo de One piece, cualquier cosa puede suceder, Luffy, Nami y compañia podran resolver esto...
1. Chapter 1

En medio de aquella noche nublada, escaza de la luz de la luna, navegaba un barco con proa de leon, el Thousand Sunny; todos sus tripulantes se encontraban ahora en el comedor pasando el rato, divirtiendose un poco Franky se encontraba con Luffy, Chopper y Usopp, contando historias de terror de su natal Water 7, mientras los restantes solo veian impresionados como ellos podian creerse historias tan infantiles, Nami los veia con algo de lastima, pero de alguna manera tambien entretenida, Robin dejaba escapar de vez en cuando una risita, escondiendola con su libro, Sanji por su parte solo se concentraba en atender a sus damas, con un cafe o algun bocadillo nocturno, y finalmente Zoro yacia en el piso tomando una siesta antes de dormir Entonces el cyborg llegaba al final de su historia ocultandose un poco para decir "y entonces cuando se dieron cuenta, el sujeto se habia quedado sin uno de sus brazos" volteandose mostrando que le faltaba una mano, haciendo que los 3 gritaran de horror "AAAAAAAHHHH!!" "Demonios", el espadachin se desperto "Tontos, se les olvida que Franky puede quitarse los brazos" "Vamos Zoro, solo nos estamos divirtiendo, ven tu tambien a contar una historia" El capitan lo invitaba con la mano para que los acompañar "Nah... yo paso" volviendose a acostar "Mmm... entonces tu Nami" Pues, bueno ya que" dudando si se debia aceptar esto "Les enseñare lo que es una verdadera historia de miedo" Hace ya 100 años, una mujer pelrroja se caso con un hombre rubio de una buena familia en contra de su voluntad; un año despues de su boda, la pareja tuvo una niña pelirroja con una mecha negra, lo cual disgustaba a su marido, comenzandolo a hacerlo sospechar" Hace ya 100 años, una mujer pelrroja se caso con un hombre rubio de una buena familia en contra de su voluntad; un año despues de su boda, la pareja tuvo una niña pelirroja con una mecha negra, lo cual disgustaba a su marido, comenzandolo a hacerlo sospechar" "Poco despues para mala suerte de la mujer pelirroja, su marido, la vio hablando con un muchacho de cabello negro, logrando unicamente escuchar "hay que decirle la verdada, el tiene que saber que ella no es su hija", el hombre lleno de furia cogio a la niña y para decirle friamemente "tu no eres mi hija y por ello no dejare que tus verdaderos padres te vean viva otra vez" Con esas ultimas palabras, la arrajo al mar acabando con la vida de la pequeña; su espiritu ahora vaga en la Grand Line, esperando encontrarse con sus padres, quienes por desgracia tambien murieron poco despues de comenzar a buscarla en el mar" Despues de escuchar la historia, todos, incluso Zoro, se quederan intrigados, ya fuera desde el asombro disimulado del espadachin, a las exageradas caras de Usopp y Chopper. "Dime, Nami, Como sabes esa historia?" incluso Robin habia tomado algo de interes, siendo la mas seria del grupo Eso es verdad?" preguntaba el renito "Donde sucedio?" el del sombrero de paja, secundo las preguntas "Si es cierto, y si no me equivoco esta historia proviene de la proxima isla que arrivaremos" Cre... creo que me ha dado mi sindrome de no puedo bajarme en la siguiente isla, otra vez" dijo el mentiroso narizon tratando de cubrir su temor "Patrañas, como si existieran los fantasmas" el peliverde bufo aun sosteniendo su pose de incredulo "Asi, entonces que hay de tras de ti" Pronto el primer oficial volteo preocupado, solo para ver a Luffy hacienodole caras de fantasma "Pero que coño haces" fue lo unico que contesto, seguido por las risas de todos en la cocian. "Jaja, Zoro, pareces como un niño pequeño" oyendo decir esto al artillero del barco, Robin no se resitio a aparecer una mano tras Usopp para tocarlo y hacerlo gritar mas que antes Aaaaaaaa, socorooooooo un fantasma" "Mira quien habla" asi Zoro pudo contestarle a Usopp el comentario pasado "Ya no digas nada mas Zoro que tu tambien te asustaste" dijo el capitan con un sonrisa burlona Ya entrada mas la noche, poco a poco los piratas del sombrero de paja fueron a dormir. Durante las primeras horas del nuevo dia, la navegante de la tripulacion comenzo a sentir unas molestias hasta el punto de despertarse y no volver a conciliar el sueño, sin alguna solucion para esto decidio ir a la cocina por algo de tomar esperando que asi pudiera volver a dormir "Tal vez hasta yo misma me debi asustar con las historias... jeje, no que tonteria" pero al momento de entrar a la cocina, se percato de un extraño ruido "Que fue eso?" el ruido persistio mas y mas, era como metal chocando, crujidos hasta un extraño gemido Aunque el miedo ya comenzaba a presentarsele, no abandono el lugar, tomo una escoba para defenderse, pues no tendria caso regresar por su Perfect Clima Tact, avanzo poco a poco en la oscuridad buscando algo sospechoso Fue en el peor momento posible, cuando tuvo que verlo, esosbrillosos ojos envueltos en la oscuridad observandola desde el piso, la chica se paralizo, hasta el momento en que la criatura dijo su nombre "Nami...", para lo cual la reaccion inmediata fue "AAAAAAAAAAAH" Un grito ensordecedor y un golpe con el palo de la escoba "Auch... Nami, porque haces eso?" pronto reconocio la voz de Luffy "Que porque hago eso, que haces tu aqui a mitad de la noche con las luces apagadas" comenzando a regañarlo "Solo venia por un refrigerio, pero como Sanji le pone este seguro trate de romperlo" eso explicaba los extraños sonidos Si seras, me has pegado un susto horrible como te..." asi estuvieron un rato ella reprochandole su tonteria y el argumentando con su estomago, pero por esto mismo no se percataron que habia alguien mas en ese cuarto, una figura pequeña oculta en las cajas con proviciones La noche habia pasado como cualquier otra, al menos para los Muwigara, que veian los intentos de Luffy por escabullirse en la cocina como algo cotidiano. A la mañana siguiente la siguiente isla se vislumbro, "En efecto, es la isla de mi relato" confirmaba Nami mientras veia por su binoculares "Yo ya dije que no bajo" "Yo igual" Decian el mentiroso y el doctor del barco, abrazandose uno a otro "Oh vamos, presiento que sera una aventura" emocionado comentaba el capitan "Ya no sigan con esas niñerias" les reprochaba el peliverde "Pero que acaso no fue igual cuando fuimos a la isla del cielo, todo fue por una mera historia" argumentaba la arqueologa, con su tranquilidad de siempre "Eso fue porque nos callo un barco del cielo... hasta que no vea un fantasma no cambiare de opinion" seguia en su cerrada actitud el espadachin "Entonces tal vez debas llevarte un susto, espadachin, jejeje" con un tono disque de miedo hablaba el carpintero "Ya no sigan con eso, van a atraer a los malos espiritus" Usopp ya con todo esto habia sacado una cruz, y demas amuletos para colgarse al cuerpo Asi siguieron un rato hasta atracar en el muelle del pueblo y antes de que alguien pudiera decidir que hacer en el lugar, la pelirroja ya tenia algo preparado "Hay muchas que hacer en el barco, asi que antes que planeen salir de aqui tenemos tarea por hacer" "Pero Nami, ya quiero salir a explorar" se quejaba el capitan, "Me parece bien... mientras pueda estar asalvo" el narizon dijo esto ultimo en voz baja, "Bueno y quien hace que" pregunto el cyborg, "con esto" mostrando un bote "dentro hay papeles con tareas, y hay unos que estan libres de trabajo" haciendo una cara de malicia y una risita "Como sabemos que no lo tienes arreglado" pregunto Zoro, "..." todos se le quedaron viendo a Nami "Yo sere la ultima, complacido" Tan generosa como siempre, Nami-swan" decia el cocinero con sus ojos de corazon "Callate Ero-cook, acabemos con esto" pasando al frente el espadachin y todos los demas para ver lo que la suerete les dejaba Asi pues, el espadachin y la arqueologa vigilarian el barco para que nada sucediera; el cocinero y el desvergonzado carpintero irian por provisiones y alimentos; el francotirador y el medico abordo, tendrian que limpiar partes del Sunny... y ya solo quedaban el capitan y la navegante que por el azar quedaron libres para hacer lo que quisieran. Bueno no importa lavar el barco, al menos asi no tendre que poner un pie fuera de el" decia Usopp, sintiendose afortundado por esto Ya no te quejes ero-cook, ve con el" retirandose dijo esto Zoro "Eso lo dices porque tu estas con Robin-chwan, cabeza de marimo", "Eso no me importa, voy a subir para hacer de vijia" haciendo lo que dijo se retiro el peliverde, sin antes escuchar un pequeño comentario de su pareja No se vaya a dormir antes que lo alcance, fufu", "Que?" el "pierna negra" ya no soportaba mas "Vamos cocinero, vamos por la comida para hacer una cena SUPER" el de cabello azul arrastro a su compañero fuera del lugar Si estoy libre, entonces voy a salir a explorar la ciudad, vienes Nami" le daba la invitacion el moreno "Creo que sera lo mejor, ademas me debes el susto que me diste la otra noche" aceptando la oferta del capitan "Oh, no fue para tanto, ademas me pegaste", "Te han pegado mas fuerte, mejor vamonos antes de que se nos acabe el dia" asi salieron los 2 a ver que era lo que les ofrecia la ciudad De tal manera, los 2 estuvieron buen tiempo paseando por las calles, hasta que dieron con zona mercantil, donde Nami se aprovecho para probarse cuanta ropa quisiera, para luego comprar casi nada, mientras al moreno no le quedaba de otra mas que quedarse a esperar... y esperar y esperar Finalmente la odisea parecia terminar, pero aun habia algo pendiente "Tengo hambre" exclamo el capitan "Si lo se... ya lo has dicho muchas veces" respondio Nami "Y tu no tienes"  
Groaaar  
"Ahora que lo pienso tal vez un poco" ya era un tanto evidente "Bueno comamos, pero tu invitas Luffy" adelantandose a un lugar se fue la pelirroja dejando al del sombrero diciendo "Eh?" Asi los 2 entraron a un restaurante, Nami llego primero por dejar al moreno atras, inmediatamente el la alcanzo, en eso momento fue que las cosas se vieron raras, al estar ambos a la entrada, todos se quedaron observandolos de forma extraña, como si estuvieran viendo fantasmas La pirata comenzo a percatarse de esto, pero no le dio tiempo de pensarlo bien pues el muchacho la jalo a una mesa para poder ordenar pronto, y asi de esta manera se le olvido totalmente. Aun que las miradas continuaron, pronto cambiaron por algo mas a la hora de ver al pirata deborar la comida como si no hubiera comido en meses, a Nami no le quedaba mas que taparse la cara de vergüenza. Oie Nami... glup... no crees que es raro que la gente se nos quede mirando" volviendo a meterse un pedazo de carne en la boca "Con un espectaculo como el tuyo es dificil que no nos miren" volteando a ver a la gente "No me refiero a eso... digo al principio que llegamos, no te dije nada porque tenia hambra, shishishi" Oh si... tienes razon, tu tambien lo notaste" asombrada de lo que le dijo el chico "Jejeje" alguien levemente se rio tras ellos, los 2 voltearon viendo a una pareja de señores ya de edad avanzada "Ya cual es la broma aqui" Nami queria una explicacion ya de todo esto Lo que sucede es que ustedes se parecen mucho a una pareja de amantes de una historia de esta isla, jeje" dijo el señor "Si solo que la gente supersticiosoa y miedosa de aqui no se atreve a decir nada" su mujer lo complomento a lo cual con esta respuesta los piratas se quedaron pensando "Woa, entonces la historia es cierta, verdad Nami" pero la chica solo le resonaba en la cabeza Lo que sucede es que ustedes se parecen mucho a una pareja de amantes de una historia de esta isla, jeje" dijo el señor "Si solo que la gente supersticiosoa y miedosa de aqui no se atreve a decir nada" su mujer lo complomento a lo cual con esta respuesta los piratas se quedaron pensando "Woa, entonces la historia es cierta, verdad Nami" pero la chica solo le resonaba en la cabeza "Pareja de amantes?" En ese momento, en la biblioteca del Thousand Sunny, donde aparentemente Robin vijilaba las afueras del barco, no puedo evitar dar un vistazo a cubierta donde cierto espadachin yacia dormido profundamente, pero en ese momento vio una pequeña figura como una niña, igualmente en cubierta, desvio su mirada para observar hacia afuera y entonces se exalto por lo que habia visto volteo pero ahora no vio mas que al espadachin , la niña se habia esfumado " parece que ayer Nami conto algo mas que una historia de fantasmas ...fufu , esto sera interesante "


	2. Chapter 2

Una nueva isla, nuevas historias, en fin los Muwigara comienzan una nueva han comenzado una nueva aventura; tras una noche de relatos aterradores y misteriosos, la tripulacion llega a un nuevo destino solo para descubrir que una de sus historias de miedo

Una nueva isla, nuevas historias, en fin los Muwigara comienzan una nueva han comenzado una nueva aventura; tras una noche de relatos aterradores y misteriosos, la tripulación llega a un nuevo destino solo para descubrir que una de sus historias de miedo resulta ser verdadera, ahora que es lo que podrá suceder?

La noche se fue apoderando de la ciudad, haciendo que pronto regresaran los piratas al Thousand Sunny, primero fueron el casanova y el pervertido que tras algunas complicaciones, mas que nada de la inadecuada forma de vestir del peliazul, regresaron con las provisiones para la cena y el resto del viaje

-Que bueno que regresan, ya esta haciendo hambre, Sanji- menciono el narizón sobandose la barriga. –¿Y como les fue?- el pequeño reno cuestiono al verlos entrar al barco.

-¡Super!- el fortachón dijo primero. –Horrible- solo para ser contradicho por el cocinero. –Pero de que estas hablando, vamos si conseguimos todo lo necesario- mostrando las bolsas con alimentos. –No me refiero a eso, por tu culpa todas las lindas chicas de la ciudad se alejaban como si fuéramos un par de degenerados- mirándolo con desprecio. –Tal vez era por ti y tu actitud de casanova- volviéndosela a contestar

-Ya basta no dejan dormir con sus tonterías- El espadachín se apareció. –No vieron a Luffy y a Nami de camino aquí, ya deberían haber vuelto ellos también- La arqueóloga salio por detrás del peliverde

-Tienes razón, pero no, no vimos a Muwigara o a Ne-chan, al venir acá- contesto el carpintero. –Tal vez decidieron regresar por el camino mas largo, fufufu- dijo con picares la ojiazul

Pero mas que nada, la ausencia del capitán y la navegante se debía al peculiar encuentro que tuvieron en el restaurante que habían estado. Aun no les entraba a la cabeza lo de que la historia fuera verídica, Nami la noche anterior lo había comentado solo era para divertirse un poco y ver la reacción en los demás, pero ahora le resultaba escalofriante.

-Luffy, que piensas de todo esto- aun la duda estremecía a la pelirroja. –En que compras mucha ropa Nami, no tienes ya bastante- mirando las bolsas que venia cargando... pero esto solo lo hizo merecedor a un golpe en la cabeza

-Y andar con las ropas de siempre como tu o Zoro- sobandose los nudillos –Pero no me refería a eso, si no a lo del relato, lo de la niña, la pareja… y lo que pudiera suceder- volviendo a la sensación de temor. –Kishisi, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso, si algo llega a suceder lo podremos resolver como siempre lo hemos hecho- agarrándola del hombro para prácticamente abrazarla contra el

-Si… creo que tienes de razón- dejando el miedo para ruborizar levemente sus mejillas. –Vez ya estas mejor, kishishi- sonriéndole como siempre lo hacia, haciendo que hasta ella sonriera

Este gesto parecía haber tranquilizado a la navegante, al cabo de poco regresaron a la nave, viendo que los 2 se encontraban bien, dejaron de importarles la razón de su retraso, excepto al cocinero que se paso gritándole un rato al capitán acerca de su irresponsabilidad de regresar tarde con la chica, pero al final a Luffy, como siempre, las palabras le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro.

El log tardaría un par de días en cargarse, por lo cual los Muwigara pasaron algo de tiempo en la isla, eventualmente ya todos habían conocido un poco la ciudad, pero lo relevante eran las peculiares cosas que sucedían cada noche en el barco.

Era el turno de guardia de Franky esa noche, recorría la cubierta buscando alguna imperfección que reparar, al ir pasando por la cocina pronto noto que las luces comenzaron a parpadear, lo cual ya de lleno era raro pues las luces estaban apagadas. El peliazul inmediatamente pensó en alguna falla en las conexiones, así que investigo inmediatamente.

Solo acompañado de una vela y su caja de herramientas entro al lugar, subió y bajo el switch, comprobando su hipótesis, pues con esto no resolvía nada.

-Esto será muy sencillo- Coloco la vela y la caja en la mesa, se volteo un momento a observar la situación, para finalmente dar media vuelta y… -¡Aaah!-

Las luces abruptamente se apagaron, la vela se extinguió, y en esa vuelta en la oscuridad golpeo la mesa haciéndolo caer junto con sus herramientas, la vela y demás cosas en la mesa.

-Oh rayos, que torpe- cogio la vela y con su aliento de fuego la volvió a prender -¿Qué demo…?-. –Jiji- Una pequeña figura estaba frente al tirado carpintero, de un soplido apago la vela de nuevo y al cabo de un segundo la luz se prendió completamente, la figura había desaparecido

El cyborg ya no supo ni que decir, prefirió dejar las cosas como si nada, además de no querer verse como un miedoso, mas aun, después de las historias de la vez pasada

Unas noches después, el artillero narizón trato conseguirse un bocadillo nocturno grave error pues Sanji casi lo mata al pensar que seria Luffy el que intentara algo semejante. Tras una extraña disculpa de "no vuelvas a hacer esto en tu vida" por parte del cocinero, el desafortunado miedoso termino en la enfermería para ser atendido por Chopper.

-Ten ponte esto, te bajara la inflación- entregándole algo al muchacho –Jeje, que mala suerte tuviste, eh Usopp- riéndose prácticamente. –Oh vamos, no te burles, siento que me ha partido la nariz- sentándose en la cama del medio de la habitación –Esta bien, deja te doy algo para ese y otros golpes-

El renito subió en una pequeña escalera para alcanzar una gaveta con espejo en el frente, el nariazul seguía mofándose mientras veía a su compañero por el reflejo y a una pequeño bulto de de cabellos naranjas con un fleco negro tras la cama, abrió la gaveta tomo un frasco, cerro y volvió a ver el reflejo solo con Usopp acomodándose la nariz… fue en ese instante que se paralizo el doctor

-Chopper, ¿estas bien?...- No había respuesta –Vamos, viste un fantasma o que- ya desesperado. -¡SI, atrás de ti!- volteando precipitadamente señalando la espalda del moreno

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAH!- El pobre solo hizo su grito de temor trato de darse la vuelta para mirar, pero solo consiguió caerse de la camilla bocabajo y golpeando un estante de utensilios de paso

Se reincorporaría rápidamente pero en eso los utensilios le cayeron encima, unos bisturís, cuchillos y demás objetos punzo cortantes solo lo rodearon dejando que las cosas sin filo lo golpearan en el cuerpo y la cabeza

-Uff, esa estuvo cerca, Chopper no me des eso sustos- volvió a tratar de parase pero en eso. –Jiji- algo lo presiono en la cabeza haciendo que su nariz y cara se estrellaran en el piso -¡AAAH! Mi nariz-

-Usopp, cuidado, el fantasma debe estar cerca- acercándose a abrazar a su amigo al borde del llanto –Vete fantasma, vete- gritando ya prácticamente

-Cierren la boca de una maldita vez- Sanji entro de golpe al lugar –AAAH –YAAAW –No otra vez-

El reno y el mentiroso gritaron al unísono, pero a la vez alguien mas había gritado

-Cállense, oyeron eso- el rubio los contuvo –De que hablas Sanji- ya un poco tranquilizado dijo Usopp –Debe ser el fantasma- volviendo a temblar

-No digan tonterías… debió haber sido mi imaginación, además con ustedes par de miedosos esas cosas comienzan a contagiarse-

El ceja curveada dejo la habitación, con la dudosa impresión de "¿en realidad oi eso?"

Era otra noche, esta vez era el turno de vigía de Zoro y como era de esperarse el espadachín estaba somnoliento en medio de la cubierta de pasto, recargado en uno de los barandales abrazando la funda de sus espadas, entre eso se podían oír algunos susurros de sus sueños

-No Robin… no me voy a poner la bandana para hacer eso… rrrr-

Sin percibirlo, algo comenzaba a acercarse, tan sigilosamente que parecía que ni se oían sus pisadas, tomo una de las espadas por el mango y lentamente la fue desenvainando, pero de pronto…

/Clotch/

El peliverde reacciono sujetando la funda de dicha espada con tanta fuerza que el filo ya no salía.

-Hey- diciendo esto con la mirada baja y los ojos cerrados –Quien se atreva a jugar con mis espadas se les vera muy caro-

Con esta frase quien o que estuviera sacando la espada desistió soltando el mango para que la espada regresara a su lugar. Sintiendo todo en orden, el peliverde levanto la mirada, descubriendo que no había absolutamente nada a su alrededor

-Oh esos sueños… me hacen creer ver cosas- así de simple volvió a dormirse ignorando lo que había pasado

De nueva cuenta, en una nueva luna, la arqueóloga disfrutaba uno de sus tantos momentos en la biblioteca del barco, pero a diferencia de todos los demás ella era un poco mas susceptible a estas cosas

-¿Por qué te escondes tanto pequeña?- bajo sin temor su miedo para ver a esa figura –Jiji- la pequeña figura viendo que era inútil hacer algo contra Robin decidió huir por la escalera de la biblioteca.

-Oh vamos no quieres jugar un poco mas- varios brazos aparecieron en el piso y trataron de detenerla pero

/swash/

Ni siquiera la sintió, la pequeña atravesó las manos como si fuera aire bajando pronto por la escalera para así desaparecer

-Esto ya no es tan divertido como lo pensé-

Como pronto partirían, la ojiazul prefirió dejar las cosas así, aunque la noche antes de retirarse las cosas se fueron complicando mas. Nami había bajado a la bodega para buscar unas cosas para la cena, las cosas se encontraban en el fondo de lugar, además de un lugar complicado para agarrarlas

-Demonios, es la ultima vez que dejo que Luffy arregle la bodega, solo avienta las cosas sin ningún orden- mientras trataba de agarrar lo ultimo que necesitaba escucho algo poco usual, un sollozo, débil, triste e infantil

La pelirroja dejo las cosas y comenzó a buscar entre las cajas y barriles del lugar, entonces en un rincón la encontró, esa pequeña figura, la pequeña niña de cabello naranja y con su mechón negro

-Ah…- Las palabras no le salían, en eso la niña se volteo a verla con la cara envuelta en lagrimas -¿Por qué? Por que dejaste que me llevara… es que ya no me necesitabas para ser feliz- aun balbuceaba la navegante del susto, entonces la pequeña se levanto –Si ya no me necesitas entonces yo tampoco te necesito-

Con una profunda y sombría mirada, la niña vio a los ojos a Nami, haciendo que sintiera como si la vida se le fuera destruyendo…

/CRASH/

-¡Nami!- Entro el muchacho del sombrero de paja rompiendo la puerta, con esto la niña se desapareció y la pelirroja cayo inconciente

Horas después, todos estaban en la habitación de Nami, pronto estaba recobrando la conciencia, al primero que vio fue a su salvador

-Luffy, que paso, como supiste lo que sucedía- aun algo cansada –Solo… solo lo sentí, sentí que estabas en peligro-

-Será mejor que nos dejemos de mentir, y confesemos lo que ha estado pasando- la arqueóloga sabia que algo estaba pasando aquí y que todos habían pasado por algo.

Pronto todos comenzaron a revelar sus relatos, y las cosas fueron embonando, en pocas palabras algo estaba muy mal en el barco y Nami parecía ser la victima de todo esto

-Tenemos que irnos antes de que esto empeore- el narizón no veía una respuesta mas obvia que esa –Si creo que esta isla es la causante de todo esto- Zoro secundaba.

-En efecto leven las anclas hay…- la afectada estaba por dar orden de retirada pero algo la detuvo, se levanto de la cama salio a cubierta, solo para contradecir sus palabras –Zoro, Franky rápido hay que atar fuerte las anclas, los demás ayuden con las velas-

-Hey Ne-chan que sucede, porque ese cambio de actitud- Todos salieron a seguirla y se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía

-Se avecina una tormenta si partimos, será devastador- En efecto podía verse al cielo ennegrecido acompañado de fuertes relámpagos y un furioso mar acercándose

-Espera Nami, que haremos con lo de ese fantasma, y además tu vida peligra mas que la de cualquiera- Aunque sonaba en cobarde, Usopp estaba siendo muy serio con esto. –Que tal si vamos con esos abuelos Nami, los que nos encontramos en el restaurante- el capitán había dado con la mejor opción

Tras haber amarado bien al Thousand Sunny, Luffy y Nami, junto con Robin, Sanji y Chopper, fueron en busca de esta pareja de ancianos, y tras pedir un par de indicaciones dieron con la casa; pronto fueron recibidos, aun siendo completos extraños, los trataron con cortesía, hasta ofreciéndoles algo de tomar

-Disculpen nuestras molestias no nos hemos presentado, ni siquiera esa vez en el restaurante, yo soy Nami y el es Luffy- señalando a su capitán. –Es un placer, soy Robin- haciendo un gesto con la mano –Mi nombre es Sanji –Y yo soy Chopper-

-Que peculiar grupo, jeje, yo soy Kenishi y ella mi esposa ­­­­­­­­­­Yuma- dijo el señor –Es un gusto muchachos, pero díganos en que los podemos ayudar-

-La verdad es que venimos por lo del restaurante, por lo de la historia, desde entonces han pasado cosas raras en nuestro barco, por no decir mas- la pelinaranja se puso un poco nerviosa al hablar

-Creo que fue nuestro error el no decirles, pero también esperábamos que nada sucediera- dijo Kenishi -El fantasma de esa pequeña se encuentra muy atormentado, por eso siempre ronda en esta isla buscando a su madre, y cuando la encuentra… acaba con su vida por haberla abandonada- termino de decir Yuma

El aliento se les fue a los Muwigara con esto

-¿Que podemos hacer Oba-san?- Luffy sabia que las cosas no se podían quedar así como así

/TAS/

La puerta de la casa se abrió y cerro de golpe, un chica entro a la sala, cubierta por un gabardina con gorro completamente empapado por la lluvia

-Si tienen problemas con los malos espíritus, eso déjenmelo a mi- se retiro el gorro para revelar su cara y en ella una sonrisa de confianza

CONTINUARA…

_Maravillante: __Pues saludos, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, no es así ne-chan?_

_aikokudo96: __A si es espero q les haya gustado leerlo tanto como nosotros escribiendo y pensándolo no es verdad ni-san_

_Maravillante: __Y en cuanto al siguiente capitulo, pues no sabría que decir... todo depende de como se vayan dando las cosas por aca, jeje_

_aikokudo96: __Y q tu colabores esta vez q lo e pensado yo sola_

_Maravillante: __Oh vamos si tú eres buena para las ideas_

_aikokudo96: __Y tu escribiendo pero también tienes q ayudar en la ideas_

_Maravillante: __Vale vale, haré lo que pueda, creo que ya nos vamos despidiendo, acuérdate de agradecer a los que nos dejaron reviews_

**onepiecelover.- muchas gracias por leerlo y si fue un pequeño error q paso **

**nakontany .- a ti también gracias y aquí tienes lo q sigue maravillante .- maravillante también pertenece a este fic y se quita meritos**

_aikokudo96: Adiós!_


	3. NOTA

DEJO .

bueno no lo dejo para siempre si no temporalmente de mmientras os podeis pasar por mi foroelrincondelmanga.

alli publicare el xapitulo 3 y cuando pueda los demas ,me a riasis un gran favor si os pasais por alli y participais en el aunque esta muy mal echo

gracias a todos los que habeis mandado reviews , si teneis alguna duda me podeis mandar un mensaje privado o escribir en un reviews

se despide AIKOKUROBA O AIKOKUDO96 COMO ME CONOCIAN


	4. Chapter 4

Tras varias noches de misteriosos y tenebrosos sucesos, los Muwigara se comienzan a preocupar porque las leyendas de las isla donde estan sean verdaderas

Tras varias noches de misteriosos y tenebrosos sucesos, los Muwigara se comienzan a preocupar porque las leyendas de las isla donde están sean verdaderas. Una tormenta les impide retirarse, ahora deberán ver como resolver su fantasmatico problema, pero que hacer ahora?

-Muy bien, espíritus, demonios, fantasmas o lo que sea, no podrán contra el capitán Usopp y su súper traje anti-malas vibras- decía el narigón saliendo a la cubierta, con todo tipo de amuleto, desde cruces, collares de ajo, sellos, unos tréboles, herraduras, hasta esas cosas que cuelgan en los patios y hacen ruido con el viento

-Jaja, No tienes de que preocuparte, narizón, ya veras que saldremos de esto tan rápido como entramos- el Cyborg se reía un poco mientras veía a su compañero así. –Que te hace estar tan seguro, quien dice que no tendremos que enfrentar a Dios sabe que demonio- comenzando a temblar con sus propias palabras

-Ven y siéntate un rato, toma un refresco, relájate como el espadachín mira, esta todo sereno- Señalando al peliverde que parecía estar en un especie de entrenamiento mental. -¿De que estas hablando? No vez que esta dormido-

-¿Qué? En serio- Solo para confirmar en ese momento el de la bandana cabeceó un poco emitiendo un sonido como un ronquido –Jajaja, vez esta tan relajado que hasta se pudo dormir, jajaja- continuando con su carcajada. –No se si preocuparme mas o no por todo esto…- fue lo ultimo que dijo el artillero antes de salir una gotita de sudor en la frente

Los demás Muwigara ahora se encontraban en la casa de los ancianos que habían conocido Luffy y Nami, en ese restaurante; las preocupaciones solo aumentaban al saber que el objetivo de la niña seria eliminar a quien se pareciera a su madre, en este caso a Nami

-Si tienen problemas con los malos espíritus, eso déjenmelo a mi- Pero aun había un rayo de luz, para estas sombrías predicciones –Mi nombre es Hikari, y creo que necesitan mi ayuda-

La chica que había entrado de golpe a la escena, se retiro el empapado gorro de su cabeza y luego toda la manta que la cubría para revelarse. Pelinegra con ojos azules, de unos 18 años, sonriéndoles a todos para mostrarles que había confianza; la joven bestia una falda gris corta del frente como hasta antes de las rodillas y larga de atrás, por los tobillos, con una blusa blanca sin mangas con un buen de amuletos, collares y pulseras (pero que a diferencia del miedoso narizón le hacían buen juego)

-Hikari, que modales son esos de entrar de la nada- decía la anciana Yuma a la chica, la cual solo hacia un gesto con la cara. –Bueno es que parecía el momento oportuno, para aparecer-

-_Wow y que entrada mi doncella de mirada de zafiro_- decía ya arrodillándose ante ella el cocinero con sus clásicos ojos… bueno ojo de corazón. –Sugoi, si que entrada tan espectacular- También el renito estaba maravillado por lo sucedido

-Tendrán que disculpar a nuestra nieta, ella es muy enérgica- se disculpo Kenishi con los Muwigara. -¡Abuelo!, no es para tanto, además estas personas si necesitan mi ayuda, no es así- Viendo a los piratas

-Sin duda apreciamos cualquier ayuda… pero exactamente que es lo que puedes hacer, para resolver este extraño problema- aunque la pelinaranja se notaba mas relajada, no dejaba de preguntarse como la chica haría la diferencia. –Es sencillo, yo soy la única médium de la isla, así que los espíritus buenos y malos son mi trabajo-

-Vaya, que interesante, sin duda hemos dado llegado al lugar adecuado- La arqueóloga decía con comodidad por la morena. –Si, ahora Nami podrá estar a salvo, no te parece- abrazando a la chica sin que esta se diera cuenta, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco

-Pero Hikari, esto puede resultar muy peligroso, ya has visto lo que ha pasado antes, esta vez no podrías correr con tanta suerte- su abuelo le hizo recordar algunas experiencias pasadas, haciendo que se sobara el brazo como una herida vuelta a abrir, y hasta los Muwigara se preocuparon

-No habrá ningún peligro, se lo puedo asegurar- excepto por Luffy que mantenía la confianza de siempre con su característica sonrisa –Nunca he dejado que a ninguno de mis nakamas les suceda nada, y esta vez tampoco sucederá, se los prometo- los demás piratas no podían decir mas, el capitán hablaba en serio, lo conocían, únicamente asintieron para reafirmar sus palabras.

-Creo que podemos confiar en ustedes muchachos- dijo el abuelo entendiendo completamente el discurso de Luffy –Hikari, puedes ir con ellos-

-Genial, entonces en marcha, vamos al lugar de los hechos, necesito saber todo lo que pueda para encontrar a ese espíritu- cerrando su puño, como si la herida hubiera sanado, se veía en su mirada la disposición

Había parado de llover, pero la noche aun se mantenía ventosa y muy oscura, de vuelta al Sunny, los piratas aprovecharon para explicarle un poco la situación a la médium, pero a la vez querían saber algo de ella

-Hikari-chan, si no te importa, puedes decirnos porque dijo tu abuelo, eso de las veces pasadas- todos tenían la duda, pero Nami fue la primera en preguntar. –Bueno parece justo que lo sepan, yo comencé a estudiar y aprender todo lo que pude del mundo de los espíritus desde pequeña, pues mi madre y mi padre fueron asesinados por esa niña-

A todos se les salio el aire con esta revelación. –Lo siento mucho, siento haber preguntado- la navegante no podía decir mas. –Esta bien, no tienes porque disculparte; me volví médium precisamente para detener a la niña, a _Kanae_, para que nadie mas sufra lo mismo que yo- tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió

-He fracasado en esto, antes y por lo mismo Kanae ha tratado de matarme también… ella dice que soy la razón por la que su madre la dejo, pero esto tiene que acabar- unas lagrimas estaban por brotarle cuando la cartógrafa la detuvo por el hombro para que viera que todos los presentes la rodeaban

-Esto va a acabar, Hikari-chan, ya lo veras- la pelinaranja reafirmo sus palabras y ella lo noto, no solo en ella sino en la mirada de todos.

-Bueno, vámonos, no hay mas tiempo que perder- grito el del sombrero de paja, para que asi retomaran el paso hacia el barco

Al poco tiempo el grupo llego al barco, los 3 que habían permanecido preguntaron por la chica que los acompañaba ahora, Robin pronto les explico que ella era la ayuda que necesitaban, aunque al oír la palabra "médium" se quedaron un poco extrañados

-¿Médium?... como una persona que hace las cosas a medias, o talvez que conoce muchos medios- el peliazul decía algunas tonterías tratando de adivinar. –Bah, yo no creo en esas cosas… pero si esto nos puede ayudar de alguna forma creo que no habrá problema- Aun con esto se notaba el escepticismo de Zoro

-Entonces no estaba tan equivocado como siempre, creo que alguien le debe una disculpa al preventivo Usopp- tratando de resaltar que esta vez sus locuras no estaban tan mal. –Shishi te vez muy gracioso con todo eso puesto Usopp, acaso te caíste en la despensa- el capitán pasaba por un lado notando el atuendo del narizón.

-Hey ya viste a esa chica, tiene tantas cosas como yo-. –Si pero a comparación de Hikari-chan, _a ella se le ve mucho mejor- _el cocinero también comentaba algo del atuendo de Usopp aun en forma indirecta

Mientras el moreno mentiroso trataba de justificar cada cosa que le decían, la chica espiritista observaba con cautela el barco viendo cada rincón como si tratar de cómo estaba formada cada cosa, finalmente detuvo su búsqueda ocular, para llamar la atención de todos los piratas

-Este barco esta completamente cubierto de energía espiritual… sobre todo en unas partes, como esa, esa- La chica comenzó a señalar la cocina, la biblioteca, una esquina de la cubierta, entre otros lugares en donde algunos de los miembros habían tenido su encuentro –También en algunas partes de abajo, pero parece que hay una abajo sobresaliente-

-Debe ser la bodega, ahí fue donde la niña…-. –Ya veo- Hikari solo tuvo que ver la expresión en el rostro de Nami para comprender lo que quería decir –Entonces comencemos por ahí

Inmediatamente todos bajaron y comenzaron a entrar al lugar…

/TASSS/

La puerta se cerro abruptamente, dejando dentro a Nami, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp y Hikari

-¿Por qué Dios, por que? Sáquenme de aquí- gritaba y pataleaba el narizón contra la puerta, pues este suceso hizo estallar sus niveles de pánico. –Es lo que intento, pero parece que se atasco- y debía de estarlo, pues Franky forcejaba del otro lado para poder abrirla

-Silencio, en este momento mientras menos seamos será mejor- la médium detuvo a todos comenzando a observar el cuarto de la misma manera que lo hizo en cubierta. –Pero, pero, pero como puedes estar tan tranquila, quien sabe lo que…-

/Pow/

-¡Usopp!- algo había noqueado al miedoso. –Supongo que inconciente será menos molesto- decía el espadachín mientras cargaba al que había golpeado, en su hombro

-Se que estas por aquí, deja de esconderte y sal de una vez espíritu atormentado, deja de hacer tus travesuras- la morena hablaba hacia la nada mientras comenzaba a hacer unos movimientos con unas cuentas en sus manos

Esto solo provoco que de pronto el ambiente en el cuarto se hundiera en frío, un escalofrío entro en el cuerpo de los presente. –Que esta sucediendo ahí adentro, Nami-swan, Hikari-chan- el cocinero estaba pegado a la puerta pero no escuchaba nada –Suficiente voy a tirar la puerta si es necesario-

/CRASH/

El efecto no fue obra de Sanji tirando la puerta, si no lo contrario la puerta haciendo volar al rubio como si estuviera hecha de metal. –Sanji-. –Oh por Dios-. –Ceja curveada- Robin, Chopper y Franky respectivamente, se asustaron con este suceso

-No entren, de esto nos tendremos que encargar nosotros- la especialista especifico, mientras los que estaban dentro tomaban respectivas posiciones; el maestro de Santouryuu, sujeto bien a Usopp para que no cayera a la hora de hacer algo, mientras que con su otra mano tomaba el mango de su espada Wado; Luffy alzaba uno de sus puños y Nami tomaba una posee defensiva colocando su brazo frente a ella, mientras que con la otra mano libre uno tomaba la mano del otro

Al momento que sucedió este agarre, las luces se apagaron en todo el barco. –Oh no- susurro la médium como sabiendo lo que seguía. –Luffy-. –Nami- Ambos se acercaron al otro pensando en lo que pudiera pasarle al otro. –Cuidado ahí viene- Zoro presintió la energía y rápidamente desenfundo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- un grito de dolor, de ira, de tristeza todo esto se oyó de la pequeña niña seguido de un sonoro estruendo y varias explosiones

Las luces regresaron, aun así el capitán y la navegante seguían con los ojos cerrados abrazando el uno al otro, frente a ellos estaban Hikari sosteniendo ya solo un par de cuentas en sus manos pues el collar se había quebrado y cada cuenta estaba deshechas en el piso, del otro lado Zoro con su espada con su espada al frente echando humo como al haber ejecutado un ataque

-Buen golpe- decía la morena al peliverde. -¿Cuál golpe? Simplemente desvíe el que nos mandaron- En efecto en el piso se podía ver como había rayas que rebotaban a la altura del la espada para estrellarse en las cajas y botellas de la bodega

-¡Strong Hammer!- de un puñetazo, la puerta se vino abajo y los demás Muwigaras entraron. -¿Qué sucedió?- la ojiazul de Robin pregunto inmediatamente. –Kanae… huyo de la habitación, del barco-

-Entonces esto ya ha terminado verdad- decía el renito todo ilusionado. –No… ahora ha regresado a _ese _lugar, si queremos detenerla definitivamente, tenemos que ir ahí- en ese momento volvió a sobar su brazo, recordando de nuevo viejas experiencias. -¿A dónde hay que ir?- pregunto el capitán, impaciente y decido a finalizar esto

/ZAZ/

Un trueno caía en la tormentosa y oscura noche, mientras los Muwigara y la médium se encontraban de vuelta en la isla, en una parte alejada de la ciudad, frente a ellos la oxidad puerta de una enorme mansión olvidada y tenebrosa, donde con cada trueno las sombras de dentro parecían cobrar movimiento

-Aquí, en la mansión del rubio que condeno el alma de esa pequeña- un trueno mas caía mientras Hikari les terminaba de explicar a los piratas, y estos observaban el lugar donde buscarían el desenlace de esta historia

CONTINUARA…

aiko - Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado

Maravillante - Deseo lo mismo, y bueno aquí seguimos aun después de tanto

aiko – Y aunque yo abandone he vuelto

Maravillante - Igual yo... ya va tiempo que no subo nada, pero bueno pronto seguiremos con el fic, verdad?

aiko - Pues claro y cada vez esto se pondrá mas interesante

Maravillante - cierto, ya verán

aiko - Se a descubierto quien era la encapuchada

Maravillante - Y mas sobre el misterio de esta isla

aiko - Pues se me acabaron las palabras pasemos a los reviews

**hyuga-hinata03** . Muchas gracias por opinar bueno y aquí tienes la continuación

**HappyGirl282**. A ti también gracias y mas asustada que a mi seguro que no te a dejado

**The Lord of the Fics** . Muchas gracias pero el merito no es solo mío también de maravillante

Maravillante - Es todo por ahora y esperamos actualizar pronto, hasta entonces, ZYA

aiko - gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí , hasta la próxima bye


End file.
